The Elders secrets
by cherrylilly
Summary: A Cole and Phoebe love story,in which she finds out what happened to the child that the Seer took from her. Chapter 14 is up
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for mistakes, but this is my first story and I promise that I will stop if y all don t like it. I hope you'll enjoy it though  
**

**I don t own charmed or the characters, but it would be a nice present.I do own Benjamin Turner:) **

* * *

Big red sparks spread through the plane of the Elders as the charmed one vanquished a demon, which exploded with a loud scream. Since the demon had attacked the Elders they were at their plane. The Elders were all still hiding at a safe place Leo had shown them, so the sisters decided to look around and see whether they could find something interesting 

"You know that they are gonna kill us, right Piper?"Paige mumbled not really convinced that this had been a good idea

"Relax" Piper replied "They owe us for all the times we saved their asses .I think it's about time we get something out of it"

"Yeah, maybe"Paige gave in "but isn't Leo gonna be mad, remember how serious he takes that stuff nowadays"

Piper hesitated but said "well that's none of his business. What do you say Phoebe?"

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe didn't respond .There was something strange, like a sudden feeling that pulled her attention to a close door

The door was locked and didn't fit into this soft and cloudy area .I looked as if it belonged into an old castle in Europe.

It was made out of dark wood and had a certain roughness to it.

She tried to listen to what her sisters were saying ,

but her focus kept drifting away to that door at the end of the hallway,

as if something or someone was calling her, like a child and she shivered.

"Phoebe" Paige yelled

"Hello? Earth calling Phoebe. Is someone there?"

"What …are you talking to me?" said a confused Phoebe

"No were just calling your name for fun."

"I'm just …Do you see that strange door over there "

"What about it?"

'I wonder what's behind it .It doesn't look as if it's supposed here don't you think?"

Paige shrugged and said "The Elders keep a lot of secrets .Who knows, maybe that's a portal into another world. I'm the often act strange .Don't they?"

"Yes" Phoebe had to admit "but this time I feel connected to it "Phoebe walked closer to the door, feeling as if there was something behind it that had once been very important to her.

That was still very important to her .A part of her? Her heart beat faster. Her hand desperately reached toward the doorknob. She could almost feel the cold wood of the door.

"Phoebe" shouted Piper angrily" What do you think you are doing?"

"Good question "said a voice behind them

When they turned around they faced a group of Elders that had returned.

"Look I don't want to sound ungrateful considering that you just saved us, but do you think you are doing' asked one of them with a very red face.

"I'm sorry" said Phoebe regretting "I'm sorry, but I just had a long day of work and I must have gotten tired and crazy, we'll just leave and forget what happened"

"Well, It's not as if you had opened the door, so let me thank you for your help and we forget about it" said another Elder with brown curly hair who seemed to be younger than the others

As the other Elders nodded the charmed ones turned to leave

When Paige wanted to beam them home, Phoebe suddenly froze.

"What's wrong Phoebe?" said a really concerned Paige

But Piper saw it

"Look at the door Paige" Piper said perplexed

There were small letters that were almost invisibly carved into the door saying:

"Benjamin Viktor Turner ".

* * *

**I hope you liked it .If you did, please review and I'll continue updating. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?"  
Phoebe turned her head to face the guilty and shocked looking Elders" What s going on "she stammered "Who s …."  
"None of your business "yelled one of the older Elders who s red head seemed to explode any second.  
"Why so defensive?"asked Piper ,still not quite aware what was going on"how suspicious"  
"Yes, what s going on? "asked Paige "Who lives behind the door.What s the secret?"  
"It s not for you to know" said a female Elder and another one added "Why dont yall do us a favor, and just go home"  
Paiges and Pipers curiosity grew from second to second .They demanded to be told what was behind the door ,and while the argued with the Elders, Phoebe silently went closer to the door , still being drawn to it by an invisible power.

As she was about to open the door, it opened itself and a little boy stepped outsideHe had dark hair and blue eyes and Phoebe immediately noticed that he had her nose.  
"What s going on? What s all that noise out here?" He wore blue pajamas and rubbed his sleepy eyes; obviously the noise had woken him up.  
Phoebe s heart jumped .Was it a door to the future? Wasn't she supposed to have girls? But then she had also just split up with Coop a week ago .The future might have been changed by that.

The Elders realized that Ben had woken up and stopped their argument.Paige looked seriously confused now" What s going on"  
Phoebe who couldn't t stop staring at Ben in adoration was the first to break the silence" I don t know. But I definitely know that hes my son "  
"You know what?" screamed both Phoebes sisters and the Elders  
The Elders changed concerned glances ,but they couldnt deny it,because the truth was written in their guilty faces as they tried to avoid Phoebes glance.  
"I ll find it out the truth anyway, you might as well tell me now,and admit that he is my son" said Phoebe longing to hear where the little boy came from

There was an awkward silence until a young Elder finally said "He is the baby you lost when the Seer stole it from you. We were able to save him .We had to. He has a lot of both good and evil potential .We thought if we raised him here evil couldn't tempt him" he stopped as he saw angry sparks in Phoebe's eyes.Paige and Piper both looked at Phoebe ,not knowing what to say .Of course they were both shocked as well ,but they knew that it was Phoebe who had to decide what to do next.

Phoebe tried to breathe calmly ,even though she was overwhelmed by the situation "Let's not talk about all those years that you lied to me" she said , feeling a bitter taste when she thought of those precious years with her son that she had lost and wasted either alone or with Coop.And suddenly she felt calm again ;she knew what she had to do and nothing would stop her from doing it "I want him and I'm gonna take him with me." She picked the boy up who immediately swung his arms around her neck.Both of them immediately felt a connection between them.

"You can t do that "said an Elder walking towards them trying to grab the child  
"Watch us "said Paige and orbed the four of them to the manorWhile they orbed Phoebe heard Ben s voice tiredly whispering into her ear "You finally came mommy "She looked at his face,while he peacefully smiled and went back to sleep.She softly stroke his dark hair and felt her heart melt ,because she knew that she would protect him until the world collapsed .

* * *

_**There is gonna be more of Ben s feelings in the next chapter .  
Cole will come back soon I promise ,meanwhile review please:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank yall so much for reviewing .It s really encouraging.Anyways heres chapter 3**

* * *

They orbed into the living room, all thinking the same question"Did Leo know what they have done?" 

"LEO" shouted Piper angrily" You better show up now, or you ll sleep on the couch"

Leo hurried to orb down, looking confused about why it was that his wife was angry with him. "What" he suddenly noticed the child sleeping peacefully in Phoebe s arms and added"

And who is that", pointing at Ben

Phoebe put Ben down on the couch and said proudly" My son"

"Your what?...Phoebe?……how?

"So you didn't t know that the Elders had him?" asked Piper relieved realizing that her husband hadn't been part of the conspiracy.

"No of course not. How could you even think …The Elders?.. Piper what s going on?"

Piper relaxed slightly and said" Come on honey let s go to the kitchen and I tell you the whole story"

Leo looked from one sister to the other, not fully grasping what was going on, and followed his wife.

5 minutes later

While Paige and Piper thought about a place for Ben to sleep, Piper finished her story.

Leo couldn't believe what he had heard .At least he finally understood why his wife had been so angry,but the more he thought about it the angrier he became, too. "I'm gonna tell them

something those lying sons of ….." and he orbed out before Piper had the chance to say anything else. She sighed and sat down on a kitchen chair .What a day. She was an aunt.An

aunt!.She would have never thought that she could like a child that was Phoebe s and Cole s child, but she did .Even though she didn t know him very long she already adored him.It

just felt so right for him to be there,to be a part of this family. Tomorrow he would meet his cousins Wyatt and Chris .They would grow up like brothers.Like she had grown up with her

sisters.She returned to the living room ,where Paige obviously felt the same way ,since she and Phoebe where hugging each other and looking at Ben in pure adoration.They would all

try to be a family for Ben now

None of them knew that someone had heard everything they had said.

Cole sat in his huge nicely decorated office,staring at his computer in unbelief..4 months ago ,when he had still been suffering at the Wasteland,an Angel of Destiny had offered him a deal.

He would be allowed to return to his normal life if he started protecting the innocent.He had quickly agreed(Constantly watching Phoebe without being able to talk to her,or touch had

simply been unbearable for him.).Of course he had lost most of his powers,but he didnt care since he was still stronger than most other magical beings.What had really surprised him

was how easily he had found a new job as a lawyer , but even though he made a lot of money and met powerful people, his life felt incomplete without Phoebe.So he still used his

powers to check on the sisters from time to time and to make sure that they were ok , but what he had seen today was unbelievable .He leaned back in his this really be his son ? The

one the Seer had stolen from him?The one he always been trying to find in the Wasteland? He looked at the white ceiling.Had god finally answered his prayer.He didn t know.All he

knew was that he had to meet his son somehow, no matter what the Charmed Ones would say .His son.He smiled proudly.His son Benjamin Viktor Turner.Turner didnt this prove that

he had the right to see his son.Maybe he would really get another chance, and maybe he would get another chance with Phoebe.Just the thought of her sent shivers down his spine.He

looked at the monitor to see Phoebe carrying Ben up the stairs.He knew he would never give up on her.Never!

* * *

**I hope yall liked it .I wasnt really sure on how to get Cole back inside the story and whether Leo should have known about it or not ,but I didn t want to split leo and Piper up.Please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Ben had been introduced to the family. Since the first time Wyatt had met Ben, they couldn't be separated anymore .It had only taken minutes for

them to become friends and little Chris was happily imitating every gesture they made.

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Paige had offered to take the children to the Zoo .So for the first time in two weeks Phoebe had time, enough time to work .She tried to

focus, but her head was running in circles and all she could think of was Cole. He was Bens father after all.What had happened to him?Was he gone for ever? What if he was still

in the Wasteland? Ben s blue eyes reminded her cruelly of how she really felt for Cole. She had tried to move on, but every relationship she had had since they vanquished him had

failed. She knew she had to stay on the good side, but even though nobody could tell, deep down inside she longed for Cole. Phoebe just couldn't t get herself to write, so she stood up, took her coat and left the house.

She had to clear her mind. She walked through the streets of San Francisco. It was definitely a sunny day but it was also January and a cold wind made her shiver. Suddenly she

looked around in panic; she hadn't paid attention to where she was going and found herself in a small side street. And something was there with her, and then suddenly she saw it; a

demon was standing in a dark corner, his eyes hungrily starring at her. She wanted to scream for Leo, but she couldn't move her lips. The creature came towards her, his dagger

was close to her neck, too close. As she prepared to die Cole shimmered in behind the demon and pushed his own dagger deep into the demon's stomach. The demon exploded

and the shock wave threw Phoebe against a wall. Cole offered her his hand ,helping her up ,but the moment she was back on her feet she tried to get away from him

"Cole, why can't you just leave me alone" she asked him silently

"What do you want baby I just saved your life"

"Maybe I didn't want you to "she said with angry sparkles in her eyes

"What "he shouted irritated" Are you crazy now? You cant die Phoebe you have a son!"

He knew about Ben .How did he know about him?" Cole have you been spying on me?"

She tried to look at him angrily , but something distracted her.

The fact that he was still holding her hand .Why did she let him hold her hand?

Nothing made sense to her anymore and while she was still wondering why she couldn't resist him, he pushed his lower body right against hers.She protested "Cole ...stop ", but

the only thing he stopped was her ,kissing her softly on her mouth."Cole please..stop it she begged". He didn't care what she said .He could feel that she longed for him, too. He

kissed her hard pushing his tongue into her mouth .She stopped fighting and responded to him kissing him passionately as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck, melting

immediately into his strong body. The kiss reminded her of everything she had missed in her relationships. God she had missed him. How could she have ever let him go? He lifted

her up grabbing her ass and she wrapped her legs around him." Oh God Phoebe I've missed you" he moaned as she caressed his breast under his shirt .He pushed her harder into

the wall, and she hissed as she felt the huge bulge in his jeans" Please tell me you can still shimmer" She said breathless .He smiled and shimmered them into his bedroom, kissing

her so passionately that she didn't even notice it. He put her down on his bed, never breaking their sweet kiss, which soon became more demanding. He removed her shirt and

started caressing her breast removing her bra first." Cole baby you're so good" she moaned into his ear, which made him shiver,. He finally settled over her capturing her legs

between his. She took of his shirt and his jeans .He sharply breathed in as her small hand felt his bulge through his boxers. Cole was bursting to feel her, to be inside of her .He

caressed Phoebes belly "Cole Please lets do it I can't wait longer she said breathless removing her own panties. Cole smiled, knowing that he had her exactly where he wanted her

to be: In his bed craving for him. Phoebe couldn't wait any longer, so she freed Cole from his boxers and couldn't hide her surprise. Had she really forgotten how big he was? She

started stroking his hard penis and Coles breath became faster .He removed her hand and pressed her down on the bed ,having both of her hand inside of his and putting them

over her head. Phoebe wound under his touch not being able to control herself any longer." Cole, come in please". Cole smiled and whispered in her ear" Say your mine" She

craved for him and he knew it" I'm yours baby" she said breathing fast and she seductively added "Come and claim me". That was too much for Cole, he just couldn't wait any

longer .He pushed his Penis hard inside her, while Phoebe screamed under lust. As she adjusted to his penis, he began moving up and down, as they both had to throw back their

heads, being pulled into pure pleasure .They melted into passion and even their heartbeat became one. As she started screaming his name louder and louder, he smiled triumphantly

.He had always known how to make her come with him and he felt himself breathing hard almost exploding .And as he rode her wildly, they both came at the same time screaming

each others name into the universe.

**I hope all of you enjoyed it. I just had to try writing something like that I mean the story is rated Mature after all****Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**First of all thanks for the great feedback and sorry that I didn't update earlier. I didn't really finish this chapter(it s kind of short, too) ,but since nobody else**_

_** updated .I thought whatever and did it .So I hope all of you'll like it: )**_

It was a dark stormy night Phoebe and Ben were sitting on the couch watching a movie together.

But while Ben simply enjoyed the time with his mother, Phoebe nervously bid herbottom lip and thought about her relationship with Cole .She knew that she couldn't keep it a secret forever ,but she was scared how her sisters would react if they found out .The

last weeks had been wonderful. She would wake up in the morning and find roses next to her bed. Sometimes she felt guilty when she told her sisters that she had been working

longer, but really didn't return from work but from forbidden pleasures with Cole. She sighed "Cole". He gave her a hard time, too. Cole became more and more impatient

because he wanted to finally meet his son. He wanted her to tell everyone so that he could finally be a real father for the son he already loved. Why was her life so complicated?

Why couldn't she just live a normal life? But she knew that she could never leave Cole .It was too late to deny her love for him .She had opened her heart for him again and she

needed to be close to him. But could her sisters ever understand that?

It was getting late and Ben had already fallen asleep, so she brought him to bed, before she went to her own room . As she opened the door a shadow grabbed her from behind,

held her in his strong arms and started kissing her neck softly. Her heart started beating faster as she recognized who it was.

"Cole" she moaned in pleasure

"Did you miss me baby" he whispered already knowing the answer

"Cole" she said in a serious voice" We can't do it here .What if my sisters see you? Or hear us?"

He moved so that he could see her face, ignored her comment and started kissing her tenderly. She replied to his kiss and it became so passionate that she forgot everything

around her .All she could think about was how much she loved him and she knew she couldn't resist him. He suddenly broke the kiss and said "I'm leaving then"

"No" Phoebe protested

He turned around and smiled "Well then we just have to try to keep it quiet"

And they both knew that keeping it quiet wasn't going to be easy.

Cole woke up in the middle of the night. Phoebe lay peacefully in his arms and the manor was silent, too. He did not care about consequences anymore; he had to see his son .So he put on his clothes and shimmered into his son's room .

Cole looked at him what seemed to be hours. There he was his son. He had never seen something so completely amazing. "I m gonna make this right tomorrow .I promise" he whispered before he shimmered home.

* * *

_**Piper ,Paige and Leo are going to meet Cole again, next chapter.How will they react?**_

_**Please review!!!!: )**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for all the great reviews _

* * *

It was a nice sunny Saturday morning and the Halliwells were enjoying a nice breakfast together, when the doorbell rang. 

Ben got up first and ran to the door

He opened the door and looked into blue eyes, his own blue eyes in the face of a man he had never seen before: His father.

He felt the world disappear as he was thrown into a premonition.

He saw his mum get into an elevator , and he saw a joyful smile on the face of the man he had just met as he said:" I m going to be a daddy"

Ben opened his eyes slowly realizing the obvious:" daddy".

Cole picked up his son and stepped into the manor.

Ben threw his arms around his father's neck, who kept saying:"Its going to be okay son. Daddy is there now".

"Ben "Piper shouted" Who is it"

Cole stepped into the dining room still carrying his son, not willing to let go of him.

"Me". The expressions on all Halliwell faces froze.

Phoebe's fear had become reality.

"Okay Cole" Piper shouted as she got ready to vanquish him" set the boy down and I'll make it fast".

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that would mean killing one of the good guys nowadays." Cole just had to give them one of his arrogant smiles.

"I don t believe a word you say "Paige said

Suddenly Leo orbed in angrily shaking his head.

He stood right in front of Cole and therefore didn't notice him.

"Well good news first. The angels of destiny just told the Elders that Ben will be staying at our house." He smiled at his wife "Oh Piper you should have seen their faces"

He shook his head and continued" But they also said that Cole is alive and has a secret relationship with Phoebe .And that he will be moving in with us".

"What "shouted Piper and Paige.

"How could you Phoebe ?"Paige asked disgusted.

"I have tried not to.I am so sorry ,but I have always and always will love Cole"Phoebe could feel her heart jump and she not that Cole s had just done the same thing."

"Well I guess we have to live with that decision"Piper said

"Really Phoebe you should have told us earlier .I mean you two have a son together and Ben needs his daddy."Paige admitted

"Is daddy going to live with us now?" said little Ben happily.

Leo turned around to face Cole,who he had not noticed ,untill now.

"Okay Cole you can stay" he finally said "But if anything happens to my family , I am going to make you responsible for it"

Cole nodded gave Ben to Leo ,before he went to Phoebe and shimmered both of them away.

* * *

_Please review : )_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Im sorry if this chapter is not that good.I m just updating,because only few people are. **_

**_Thank you to all my _** _**reviewers out there: )**_

_**mandymoore:Thanks: )**_

_**Princess456:Thanks: )**_

_**alboppy:Thanks for the attention .And I am still looking forward to a new chapter of"Reaching out to each other": )**_

_**Joleca: You were right .I think I still have to give them some time to get used to Cole**_

* * *

"Paige" Piper shouted in disbelief "How could you agree to something like that so easily? How could we agree to something like that so easily? Did we just agree to let that demon live with us? In the same house with my boys…. and Ben? How…." 

"But that's the point Piper "Paige finally interrupted her." We can't risk loosing Phoebe again. And we both know that she is not going to leave him again. Piper don t you see that Ben needs a father. God knows what powers he has and Cole may be the only one who can help and protect him?"

Piper looked at her astonished" And I always thought you were the one who didn't trust him"

"Who says I trust him"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Cole had shimmered them into his luxurious apartment

"Cole "said Phoebe" How could you just storm in there. How could you do such a thing without talking about it with me before? Listen up buddy…"

"No" Cole silenced her" I've listened often and long enough. I've waited very patently and it was about time I did something. I'm going to get everything I want and I'm going to get it now"

Before Phoebe could say anything further, Cole bent down and kissed her so softly on the lips .And suddenly her anger vanished and she realized that he was right .This was their chance to get everything they wanted, and she wanted him .Now

She responded to his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck

His soul cheered: She was his .She was finally his with heart body and soul. Nobody would take her away from him. He shimmered them out of their clothes and into his bedroom and put her on the bed.

The feeling of Cole's naked body covering hers made her moan. He smiled and began exploring her body with his mouth .She felt his warm hand on her left breast."Cole "she moaned .He took her breast in his mouth and began sucking a little while caressing a spot over her stomach.

She wound under him moaning his name. To get some control back Phoebe touched his hard penis." Stop" Cole begged fearing that he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer.

He kissed her softly and pushed all of him inside her at once. She shot her head back as they both began repeating each other's name between their moans.He was breathing heavily above her and just as he realized he was about to come,he felt her climax. they both exploded in each other ,feling as if they owned the world.

Afterwards he stayed for a while inside her softly kissing her neck .

"Cole you were amazing .I love you so much,baby"

And they both fell asleep peacefully,knowing that they would fight for their little arms were wrapped around Phoebes body and he knew that he would always protect her .

* * *

**_Please review: )_**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_**If you read this please review.It makes me want to improve things you dont like and it makes me update sooner.**_

_**I am always thankful for new ideas. : ) **_

_**MelindaTurner: Thank you .I really liked your ideas.If someone is going to move out it is definitely going to be Paige : )  
**_

_**mandymore1:Thank you for all your support : )  
**_

**_xoXPhoebeHalliwellxoX: Thank you : )  
_**

* * *

So three weeks later Cole moved back into the manor. 

Ben was happily running around trying to help his parents with the few boxes that he would take with him.

Ben had never really understood why his dad couldn't live with him and his mum.

And while the happy family carried up boxes up the stairs into Phoebe's room, Piper stood in the living room watching them.

She sighed and looked after them.

If Phoebe trusted Cole, maybe she should give him another chance, too.  
After all he had been there for the family in the hard times after Prue's death and he had even been a friend of her husband.

She liked Cole, but she knew she had to be careful for the sake of her children.

She let out another deep sigh. Wyatt and Chris would protect themselves in an emergency and Phoebe would never risk hurting her children.

Maybe it was time to leave the past behind .Piper knew what she could do to show Phoebe her support. She went to the kitchen to make Lasagna: Cole's favorite dish.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Paige was sitting in her room thinking. She knew for sure that she would never trust Cole, but she also knew that she couldn't risk loosing Phoebe or Ben.

She had to pretend liking and forgiving him.She shivered at the thought .She would not be the one between Phoebe and Cole.

She needed a plan that to get rid of Cole. She needed a plan that couldn't be traced back to her and she needed magic.

She smiled at the thought and maybe she could find someone to replace Cole for Phoebe, someone like Coop.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The same day at night Phoebe nervously waited for the results of her pregnancy test in her room.

Cole was next door, reading a bedtime story to Ben.

Phoebe had felt like fainting the whole day and she had always wanted to pregnant again.

She looked at the test in front of her.

It was positive.

She was pregnant.

She was happier than she had ever been in her life.

Everything was perfect.

Cole had found a job as a lawyer, they all lived together and since Ben wasn't evil she knew that the baby wouldn't be either.

But she couldn't tell anyone, yet.

She would wait until her sisters and Leo had adapted to Cole living with them.

Hopefully they would get used to it soon.

She didn't know how long she could keep her secret.

* * *

**_I need some opinion so please review : )_** _**If you like it the next chapter will be longer.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**manymoore1 : Thank you and here is the plot : )  
**_

_**Wee-hoo : Thank you for a very encouriging review : )  
**_

_**alboppy**_: **_Thank you for waiting : )_**

* * *

Coop sat in his small and dark apartment waiting for an old friend.  
The time without Phoebe had been a nightmare for him.How could she have left him?  
He had always felt that her love wasn't as strong as his and he wasn't even sure anymore if she had ever loved him, but he had believed...No he still believed that they could be happy together. He took a sip out of the beer bottle in front of him and sighed. He had already started to believe that he would have no choice, but to move on, when he had received a very unusual call , this morning. A smile spread over his face and he knew that once he got involved in this, there would be no way to get out of this anymore. He would do anything to win Phoebe back. The moment he finished the bottle, Paige orbed in.

"Good to see you Coop. Why is it so dark in here?"

"For crying out loud Paige .If the cupids find out that I had anything to do with this, I was a cupid for the longest time.Do you know what they do to people, who try to break the rules in love?"He shivered

She protested"But it's for a good cause…And you agreed to this."

"You and I know that, but cupids should not use love potions .Ever!"

Coop got up and started walking up and down nervously

"I know ,I know.But besides, do you think she still loves me? Maybe she really loves that ex-husband of hers."

"Coop" Paige put a hand on his shoulder" She is the one who had a premonition about your future, she saw you and your children. Maybe she wasn't meant to discover Ben, but he is a really nice boy and he deserves better than having a demon as his father"

She sighed and added" Cole Turner has made my life a living hell. I will not watch him come back into our lives without a fight.

Coop looked at her and suddenly thought of something ugly

"Cole was evil right? So how do we know he didn't make Phoebe love him again somehow? Maybe with a spell, or a new power. Maybe he was the reason for our divorce after all. God knows how long planned this. That evil son of a b….."

Paige nodded and in a very low voice she said" But I wont let him win"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Phoebe had to work longer this evening. She was almost done and she hurried to finish her article. It could feel so creepy to be the only person at work, but she loved her job and she wanted to make sure that she answered as many letter as possible. She heard someone knock at her door and felt her heart beat faster. Somebody else was here .She felt silly being afraid, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was about to happen. She opened the door and sighed in relief. It was only Tom. Tom was a really nice colleague of hers and she tried to calm down again.

"Hi Phoebe. My wife made these wonderful muffins. So since we are the only ones, who are still working, I thought I should probably share these with you."

"Thank you Tom but ..."

She was cut off by his words" It's an old recipe from my wife's mother. You should really try one."

She didn't understand why he wanted her to have one so much, but she didn't want to argue so she just took one and had a bite.

Tom smiled and said" Finally"

Then it suddenly hit her Tom was on vacation.

It was too late.

In horror she watched as Tom transformed into Coop.

_**I know I thought this one would be very long. It just seemed like such a good time to stop.Please review .Im already working on chapter 10.If you dont like something tell me before I update**_ ****


	10. Chapter 10

_**mandymoore1: Thank you so much for always reviewing.Actually you seem to be the only one who is reviewing so thank you : )**_

**_This is the longest chapter Ive written in a while, so come on people review._**

* * *

Phoebe felt herself loose control over herself and she feel forward. Coop caught her before she could hit the ground and hearted into her bedroom. Paige had told him straighten things out with Phoebe and go home afterwards, but that wasn't enough for him. He hated that demon that she loved. He would suffer as much as he had had suffered. He hoped her husband would surprise them. He would win her back no matter what it took.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Phoebe was confused something didn't feel right, but was she felt safe in the arms of her love. Still something inside protested desperately, trying to come to the surface. She tried to find out what it was, but she couldn't .She was drawn to the man, who held her in his arms." Coop"

Something hidden inside her felt like throwing up.

She was stopped by his lips crushing down on hers.

Her mind was empty. All she could think of was Coop.

She lost total control over herself.

He lifted her onto the bed and kissed her hard.

They lay next to each other and she suddenly couldn't resist the urge to touch his skin.

He took of her shirt and moaned when he felt her tongue respond to the kiss

"I love you Phoebe" he whispered and kissed her neck

"I love you, too" It felt right to say it but yet so horribly awkward.

Stop she didn't love him her stomach rebelled, but she couldn't stop.

Or did she love Coop? She was so confused

Coop noticed that she didn't pay that much attention to him anymore and pulled her down for another hungry kiss.

The door swung open and Cole stepped inside.

The smile on his face froze.

He had felt her hide something from him during the last couple of days.

But that was just too much for him.

She was cheating on him with Coop.

"Phoebe" Cole shouted angry" What are you doing?"

Phoebe looked at him totally surprised" What do you mean I love Coop. We love each other."

"What" Cole's face fell and his world crashed around him. She still loved Coop. How could he have been so blind? When she had hinted that something might change the family .When she had said that she wanted to wait until she told Ben. He had thought she wanted to move out with him. But now he knew she wanted another father for Ben. And he would loose her. But she was his! She was supposed to love him and only him. He looked at her in the arms of another man. He couldn't take it anymore. He was so burned out from always fighting for Phoebe. He had to stay strong for Ben. He couldn't risk to loose Ben. So he gave up on her.

"I will always love you Phoebe" he said as he shimmered out.

sssssssssssssssss

She loved him, too. God how she loved him.

She love Cole and only him

Something inside of Phoebe fought and she suddenly felt like waking up.

What had she done? Had she kissed Coop?

She pushed Coop away from him in disgust.

He fell out of the bed and hit the floor.

"What are you doing Phoebe?"

"What do you mean what I am doing? What are you doing?"

"Phoebe I love you .We are made for each other. Don't you see?"

"No Coop I feel out of love with you a long time ago.

And know that I see how pathetic you are wonder whether I ever was. You have forced me to kiss you.

God knows how far this would have gone. I don't ever want to see you again.

"Get out know!!"

"But Phoebe I…….."

"I said: GET OUT! Now!"

He would get in so much trouble if she told the cupids.

Suddenly all the frustration hit him.

He smacked her hard and she faded.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

He looked at her and the realization of what he had done mad him cry.

"I'm sorry Phoebe" he said as he put her on the bed and hearted away.

She still felt dizzy as she stepped out of her bedroom into the hallway

"Cole" she could feel that he was gone, but she didn't want to believe it.

He wouldn't leave her.

He wouldn't leave her without…..

"Ben" panic spread inside her as she looked for him in every room of the house" BEN"

She opened his room and she noticed it the second she steepened inside.

A lot of his things were gone.

They were gone with Ben.

And Ben was gone with Cole.

She sat on Ben's bed and started sobbing.

They were gone.

* * *

**_Dont worry, I want a happy end, too_**

**_But I have to make Paige feel guilty._**

**_Tell me your thoughts.Any ideas?_**

**_Remember Phoebe is pregnant : )  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I might replace this chapter later.I wrote this about a week ago, and I don't really like it. Unfortunately I don't know how to change it either.So here you go!Tell me what you think.I mean maybe I'm wrong and y'all like it.Anyway review, review, review **_

_**mandymoore1 : I'm glad you liked it .I felt bad for Cole,too: )Thank you for reviewing  
**_

_**shel : You were right. It's very hard to make a happy ending happen at this point, but I'll make it happen somehow: )Thank for reviewing  
**_

Piper was in a really bad mude. Paige had insisted that she needed help to vanquish a demon, who had not shown up throughout the night.

"Are you sure that there even is a demon Paige?" Piper complained

"What do you mean Piper? I got a good tip that he would show up" Paige lied

"From whom?..."She suddenly stopped talking when she heard sobbing from the first floor

"Phoebe? Are you okay?"

Piper ran upstairs opening the door of Ben's room and seeing Phoebe lying on the bed crying, her arms wrapped around a photo of her, Cole and Ben.

She sat down on the bed next to Phoebe and put a hand on her shoulder

"What's wrong, honey?"

"He He left me……."she burst into tears"….and he took Ben with him"

Paige had reached the room and stood in the doorframe

"Bastard"

Phoebe looked at her younger sister with a shocked expression on her face.

"But Paige, you don't understand……….."

"What do I not understand Phoebe? He is still the same person he always was. He will always hurt you and we have to take Ben away from him"

"PAIGE. He left, because I cheated on him with Coop."

"You did WHAT" Piper shouted

Paige looked at her and smiled" Maybe that's who you should worry about Phoebe. You are meant to be with Coop. You have seen it in your premonition."

"Paige so many things changed. Where was Ben in my premonition? Plus I don't like Coop anymore."

Piper couldn't take it any longer" Then WHY did you kiss him?"

"I don't know. I had this weird force inside me to kiss him. Seriously I'm disgusted by myself:"

She sighed and rubbed her belly

She wanted to be a thousand miles away. She wanted to be with Cole.

Suddenly she shimmered out.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

She shimmered into a bedroom of a hotel suite. Her heart was racing .Had the baby done that? And where was she?

"Phoebe?" She turned around to face a confused Cole

"Cole" her voice trembled "I'm so sorry. It wasn't me. You have to believe me baby. Please! I don't know how he did it, but he had some sort of spell. I didn't want to kiss him.."

"Why should I believe you .How do I know its not some sort of excuse that you make?" He said glaring at her

"You're the one I love Cole. The only one I'll ever love"

She closed the distance between them to brush over his lips with her own lips and felt relieved when his mouth opened and he responded to the kiss. And a passion built up between them. He had to make sure that she was his that he was the only one she loved. He strokes her soft brown hair, never breaking the kiss. He trusted her and he would get Coop to tell him the truth, even if that meant kicking it out of him. Actually he would enjoy kicking him quite a bit. He smiled at the thought

"Phoebe?"

"What?"

"What kind of spell did you use to get here?"

"None"

She wanted to kiss him again, but he pushed her gently from him

"But how?...If you didn't………….Phoebe. How did you get here?" he demanded to know

She smiled at his clueless ness, took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He stared at her ,not yet sure whether he could believe his ears.

"We are going to have a second child"

Cole smiled and gently kissed her lips

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me honey. I love you so much"

"I love you too Cole."

_**I don't know about this chapter,but review and Cole can tell Coop what he thinks about his evil plan in chapter 12.Furthermore what will happen if the family finds out that Paige worked together with Coop.As always suggestions are very welcome : ) : ) : )**_


	12. Chapter 12

I wasn't really sure how to do this, so this chapter is going to be about the family and Coop will be beat up by Cole in the next chapter, since I think that al of us don't really like Coop(Me being included).

Joleca :You and I share the same opinion that Cole and Phoebe belong together.Don't worry it will be very painful for Coop to meet Cole in the next chapter : )

Thank you for the review.

mandmoore1: Thank you for the nice review : )

mattl2003: I hope I followed your suggestion with this chapter, but even more of the Elders' plan is to be revealed once Phoebe's next child is born .

Thank you for reviewing : )

Tazjay: I'm glad I 've drawn you in : ) and thank you for your review

xoXPhoebeHalliwellXox: Thank you for your review.I'm happy that you love my story : ) I love your suggestions

thesistersthree : Thank you for the review:) I'm glad you liked it

* * *

Phoebe woke up the next morning feeling Cole's strong arm wrapped around her waist. She always felt so safe and protected, when she was with him. She turned around and saw that he was still sleeping peacefully. She snuggled up closer to him and brushed her lips softly against his. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. He smiled at her with that one smile that he always saved for her. 

"Good morning baby" she said smiling at him

"Good morning honey"he said moving his face closer to hers.

He kissed her softly, while he gently caressed her cheek.

Then she suddenly broke the sweet kiss and said " Piper wants to cook something special for the whole family tonight, so don't forget to be home around 7:00 p.m. baby."

Cole raised one eyebrow "Well I guess we still have to build up an appetite until then" and he kissed her again, passionately deepening the kiss.

She whispered word of tender love into his ear, as moved on top of her.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Later the Halliwells and the Turners were sitting around the dinning room table, enjoying a dinner together as a family, when someone orbed in behind Leo.

"Chris" everyone shouted except for Ben.

"Wow are you guys having a family conference?Dad? In what year am I?"

Leo spun around to hug his son" It's good to see you Chris."

He wanted to ask his son so many things, but Chris was distracted, because he couldn't stop starring at Ben.

"Ben? Is it really you? My cousin Ben?"

"Well I don't know if I'm your cousin, but my name is Ben" said Ben looking at his mother, hoping she could tell him who that stranger was.

Since nobody said anything Chris added "Wow that took you forever to get here.I was a little bit worried I had changed the past "

"Are you little Chris?"Ben asked, causing everyone around the table to laugh out loud.

And while Ben still looked at this stranger that seemed to know him Chris' suddenly noticed Cole and smiled.

Chris :"Oh good, Aunt Phoebe, finally got rid of that Cupid guy.I could not stand him"

He asked Cole" Hey Uncle Cole. How's it going? Are you working on any interesting cases right now?"

"What?" Phoebe shouted "Didn't Wyatt say that Coop was his uncle? And what big cases are you talking about? Did Cole start working as a lawyer again?"

Chris looked at her uncomfortably"Well Coop was never meant to be our uncle, but we pretended so that we wouldn't change the future and obviously we didn't." he said smiling at Ben" I never really thought that all of you would believe that aunt Phoebe would fall in love with someone like Coop. You guys were obviously a misfit."

Paige nearly chocked hearing that she could have been so wrong, but nobody seemed to notice her discomfort.

So Chris continued "I'm sorry that I mentioned Uncle Cole's job, but I thought he would have gotten it by know"

"Actually" Cole said" I was offered a job yesterday by Carterson and Vaughn with a good possibility of being a partner one day."

"A very good possibility" Chris added under his breath.

"Really, Cole that's wonderful. I mean we can really need the money now." Phoebe said holding Cole's hand under the table.

"Why can you really need the money know?" Paige asked.

Phoebe looked at Cole, who nodded, giving his approval to her telling everybody.

"Well. I'm pregnant. Ben you're going to be a big brother."

Paige coughed heavily, but none paid attention to her, since Ben started jumping up and down.

"Really?" Ben asked, excitement sparkling in his eyes "Cool. I always wanted a little brother or sister"

"That's wonderful Phoebe." Piper said.

"Wow those are great news."Leo added patting Cole on the shoulder.

He looked at Cole and said" Maybe we could renovate a little bit together during the weekends and add a new room or two. What do you think buddy?"

"Yeah" Cole said happy that Leo had been willing to forget about his past" That would be great"

"So Chris honey, how long will you be able to stay?" Piper asked, hoping that her son could stay for a little while.

Chris shrugged his shoulders "Wyatt sent me back in time accidentally so I'm guessing he should find a way to bring me back any minute"

Suddenly his body faded and he disappeared, leaving behind a happy family, except for Paige, who faked a smile and suddenly felt like the fifth wheel again.

* * *

This chapter was hard to write, but I promise that Coop won't go upunished : ) 

There will be more sweetness between Phoebe and Cole in the next chapter

I hope all of you enjoyed it.

Please review to motivate me.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A__lright guys.Here's a new chapter _**_  
_

_**This chapter is for all the people who strongly dislike Coop** _

_**XxPhoebexX : Thank you very much. I hope my chapter was worth waiting for **_

_**mandymoore1:Thank you very much. I hope you'll like this chapter,too**_

_**Megan Consoer : Thank you I'm glad you like it**_

* * *

It was already late at night when Phoebe stopped working and decided to head home to get some sleep.

She had gotten used to being the last one to leave work, but she still shivered as she stepped into the cold and dark parking lot.

She tried to clam herself down .

Maybe she had just seen to many horror movies lately.

But as she was about to reach her car someone emerged out of the shadows and grabbed her wrists from behind her.

She let out a scream, but then bid her bottom lip.

She would not show a sign of weakness in case the attacker was a demon.

So instead of screaming she asked as calmly as possible

"Who are you and what do you want"

"It's me babe, Coop, and I want you."

"Leave me alone you idiot. You almost ruined my marriage."

He stepped in from of her and grabbed her hands again firmly. Tears where sparkling in his eyes as he said

"It's okay. I understand that you have a son with him, but I'm willing to be a good step-father for him"

She sighed deeply "It's not just that Coop. I love Cole"

"Liar"

He let go of her left hand and smacked her hard across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

He looked at her with an expression of hate on his face and kicked her hard into the stomach, while she tried to shield her baby.

She was about to faint, when she suddenly felt his presence and sighed in relief.

"I would not move if I where you and wanted to stay alive"

She looked up and saw Cole press a dagger against Coop's neck"

"You can't kill me. She would leave you if you killed me he stated confidently"

"Well, maybe "he admitted" But that she still doesn't keep me from doing this.

He dropped his dagger and hit him hard in the face .Coop tried to hit Cole back, but he couldn't compete with the trained demon.

When Cole finally stopped Coop looked really beaten up and breathed heavily.

Phoebe called Leo, who came right away

"Okay Phoebe here I am. What is it …Is that Coop?" Leo asked extremely surprised. 

Cole nodded "Our little Cupid friend has tried to beat up Phoebe. God knows what might have happened if I hadn't come."

Leo looked at the man lying in front of him with a disgusted expression" Well, at least the cupids will be happy to see you. They have been looking for you for quite a while know and I don't think that you'll get a mild punishment". He turned around to face Phoebe "Are you okay?" 

And as she nodded he said well I'll bring that scum back to justice and with those words he grabbed Coop and beamed out.

Cole looked at Phoebe"Are you okay honey"

She smiled "Now that you're here baby I'm fine" and she stepped forward to kiss him softly as he put his arms around his waist.

He broke the kiss" I'm sorry if I went too far with Coop, but I was so disgusted by that sneaky ass hurting what's mine."

"I understand baby, but how did you know that I needed you?"

"I felt you being in great pain so I came"

She realized the impact of his words: Their souls where truly connected.

She sighed" I love you so much Cole"

"I love you, too baby"

He kissed her again sweetly and passionately and he shimmered them home.

They fell on the bed and started undressing each other hungrily. He took of her shirt and saw a fresh bruise on the stomach.

And thought to him what a bastard Coop was. He bent down his head and softly kissed her bruise. She sighed and bought her hand up to feel his muscles, as he kissed her neck softly.

There was softness between them a need to be healed by each other .

She kissed his secret spot behind his ear and felt him get hard.

She took of his boxers and began to explore his penis with her hands, until he suddenly grabbed her wrists and sighed "Stop"

She smiled as he put her hands up over her head .

How did she ever start to feel so safe with that demon of hers.

He kissed her breast, neck and belly until she lost control over her body and started trembling under him.

He entered her suddenly and she moaned into his ear." Phoebe" he sighed into her ear" You have no idea what you do to me".

He started moving faster in her; causing her breath to speed up"

Oh Cole" she sighed" Yes. That's it baby" They climaxed together while Phoebe screamed words of sweet love .

He stayed a little while inside her and then he lay down next to her and she snuggled close.

Her head lay on his chest and she listened to the beating of his heart.

Cole couldn't believe how he had ever become so lucky

* * *

**_OK.You know the procedure.If you like something review.If you dislike something review.If you think it's great that someone finally updated review!!! _**


	14. Chapter 14

First of all I'd like to thank everybody who's reviewed to this story

So thank you everyone. I hope this ends my story well, but if it doesn't just let me know and I'll rewrite it. This also answers why it's so short. I didn't want spend a lot of

time writing something nobody likes.

So there you go

Read what I got so far and review

: ) : ) : )

* * *

Phoebe and Piper were sitting under an old tree in the park on a sunny day, watching Leo and Cole play football with Wyatt, Ben and Chris

Phoebe, Piper and Paige were sitting under an old tree in the park on a sunny day, watching Leo and Cole play football with Wyatt, Ben and Chris.

While Phoebe was holding her 5 week old boy Julian, Piper was holding Julian's twin Emily.

Julian had brown eyes and Emily had blue eyes.

Phoebe sighed, suddenly feeling lightheaded from the sight in front of her.

How life could change in just 3 months.

She had married Cole, bought the house next to the Halliwell Manor and was now proud mother of three wonderful children.

"Oh Piper, how did I ever become so lucky?", Phoebe wondered

"You know I was just thinking the same thing" Piper smiled and rubbed her pregnant belly,

" I can hardly wait for my little Melinda to make her appearance.You're sure you saw a little girl in your premonition right?"

Phoebe sighed" How many times do I have to tell you Piper, I saw Melinda and Emily playing together in the back yard"

"Yes I Know but..."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when little Emily started screaming.

Cole shimmered over to the tree and took his daughter from her aunt.

Emily abruptly stopped making noise and looked at her father with adoring eyes.

"Well I guess you prefer your daddy to your aunt" Piper said with a smile on her face.

"Don't be offended Piper, you know that all girls adore their dads".

Cole sat down next to Phoebe while Leo continued playing football with the boys

"Hi honey "He said to Phoebe kissing her softly

How is it Phoebe wondered that I'm always so overwhelmed with love after simply looking at him? Cole started to tenderly caress Phoebe's hand.

"Hey you two lovebirds I know you're newlyweds and therefore have the right to behave like this, but could you at least acknowledge my existence?" Piper asked

"Sorry" Phoebe blushed "But I just so happy that my babies are so normal"

"If you consider shimmering babies normal "Piper said

"Well just like Ben they're extremely powerful" Cole said

"Right know they're just adorably cute" Phoebe added

"And remember honey "Cole whispered into her ear" We can always make some more kids".

* * *


End file.
